


Ride or Die

by schrijverr



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: BAMF Sebastian Berger, Getting Together, M/M, biker Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: What if Sebastian was lying when he said he only rode a bike once beforeA rewrite





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm posting my fics from tumblr, which is also @schrijverr

“What kind of bike do you ride?” Carl asked.  
“Dirt bike.” Sebastian answered.  
“How many times have you ridden?” Carl questioned Sebastian.  
He hesitated for a bit and lied: “Once or... Once.”  
Carl looked kind of judgmental at him and Sebastian defended his lie by saying: “No one tells the whole truth on their resume.”  
The truth was that Sebastian had driven a dirt bike many times before. He had even owned one before he used it for a gamble that didn’t quite work out. He used to be a racer and he had won money to pay for his study. His parents weren’t rich and they kind of abandoned him after his 18th birthday. So racing had been his only escape and income. And that wasn’t really something to share with the team. So, yeah, he lied.

~

Tommy and Eva were getting Sebastian ready for his undercover mission. They were bit still on the fence about it and they let it be known. “This is stupid idea.” Tommy stated.  
And Eva immediately agreed, she said: “Of course it is. He has no experience, at all. Plus these guys are very dangerous. You need to be this person or you will die.”  
“See, it’s too dangerous Sebastian. Let someone else do it.” Tommy said.

He really hated this plan, because he hadn’t gotten the courage yet to confess how he felt about Sebastain and if he were to die it would be the second time while he was on this team and he didn’t think he could handle that. But Sebastian brushed both of them of saying: “It will be fine. You will be with me the whole time through my tech and if I have to I’ll get the heck out of there on my bike.”  
“Ah, yes, how could I forget your skill in riding a dirt bike, which you’ve only driven once. Excuse me for not being very comfortable with that.” Tommy said.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but it was in a fond way. He was also pretty insecure about this. Not because of the bike of course, but being the character. Being Bash. He was never really good at hiding stuff. It was a miracle that Tommy hadn’t caught on to his feeling for him yet. Or maybe he knows, but he just ignores you because he thinks it’s disgusting, his brain supplied. Sebastian repressed that voice and tried to focus on something else. “Question me.” He asked. And Tommy and Eva did. Harshly, with a lot of lecture thrown in.

~

They were in a garage picking out the bike Sebastian would ride on. “What is similar to what you’ve ridden before.” The major asked.  
Sebastian looked around and found a bike almost identical to the one he used to drive with. He pointed at it and said: “This one.”  
The major nodded and said something to the mechanics. “I still don’t like it.” Tommy murmured next to him.  
“I know.” Sebastian said, “I don’t really like it either, but I can’t back out now, so please just support me instead of telling me you don’t like it. It really isn’t helping.”

He wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. Tommy glanced at him, he saw the nervousness on Sebastians face and put a hand on his shoulder. “Look man. I might not like it, but you’re right. It’s happening. I just don’t like the idea of you putting yourself at risk. But know this. I have no doubt about your skills as a detective. I know you can do it.”  
“Thank you, Tommy, that means a lot.” Sebastian said. You could hear the gratefulness in his voice.

Behind them Eva scoffed and mumbled to herself: “Idiots.”  
How they hadn’t noticed their attraction to one another was a miracle. Though she knew Tommy knew. He ranted about how cute Sebastian was all the time. It was getting on her nerves, really. All that sexual tension is not good for a person.  
The major shook them all out of their thoughts. “The bike is ready, Sebastian. It’s time to go. You know what to do.”

Sebastian nodded and gracefully stepped on the bike. He had to suppress an excited expression about sitting on a bike again. Then he looked at his team who all wished him good luck and sped of. “I probably shouldn’t find Sebastian on a bike so hot.” Tommy said to himself and Eva answered: “Yeah, you shouldn’t.”  
That scared him a little and she laughed at him. She called over her shoulder: “Come on lover-boy. We need to stalk your boyfriend.”

~

Tommy and Eva were sitting in a car. Sebastian had successfully infiltrated the gang and they were now getting ready for the job. He had to hand in his belt with tracking equipment and his phone. Luckily it was a burner that he had with him as decoy and not his real phone. Then they all stepped on their bikes and drove of. “Let’s see where they take your darling.” Eva quipped and Tommy shot her a murderous look.  
But he went after them none the less. They were driving at a safe distance behind them and it was all going to plan. 

“So, I’ve been thinking.” Eva began.  
“Oh don’t hurt your head.” Tommy said.  
She rolled her eyes, but continued: “When this is all done. You need to confess.”  
He shot her an indignant look: “I do not.” He said.  
“Yes, you do. It’s starting to interfere with work. Besides he likes you back, so I don’t see the issue here.” She shrugged.  
“How do know he likes me?” Tommy immediately asked.  
Eva chuckled and said: “Haven’t you seen the heart eyes he makes at you? Like seriously even Arabela caught on and she hasn’t been here all that long.”  
“OK, OK, maybe you’re right, but I don’t see how it’s interfering with work.” He said.  
“Well, for starters, you are crazy protective over Sebastian. I know that won’t change when you’re together, but at least then you can say why, instead of that bullshit that you do now. It’s going to distract him and you two distract us at work with the eye sex and the dancing around each other. You’re becoming less efficient. We can’t effort that. Besides, you’ll be cute together and I need to live through someone else’s relationship.” Eva said.

Tommy rolled his eyes: “You just want me to confess, but I can’t. Bad things happen to people close to me. I don’t want him to get hurt because of me.”  
“And that won’t happen, because I know you won’t let it happen. Come on, promise me. You’ve got that Irish Luck. It’ll be fine.” She gave him the puppy eyes and he broke.  
“Fine”, he said, “If this mission doesn’t lead to his death. I’ll confess.”  
Eva cheered and looked at the gang of bikers again.

~

Sebastian was nervous. He was surrounded by men who had no conscious and he had no clue where they were going. When the right turn came the front-man would give the signal and they would turn. They only thing keeping him steady was the dirt bike between his legs, humming a familiar song. He thought to himself, If I don’t die today, I’m going to buy one again. For me.  
The front-man made another signal and the bikers stopped. 

They were standing in front a normal sized house which looked quite peaceful. The front-man spoke up: “Crack the lock.”  
Sebastian got of his bike, but made sure he could easily climb on and get the hell out of there. The atmosphere felt wrong and he was on his toes. He cracked the code while the front-man creatively encouraged him to go faster. Finally the lock clicked open. “Good”, the front-man said, and Sebastian inched closer to his bike, “Now, kill the cop.”

Several men fumbled for their guns, but Sebastian was already on his bike speeding away. He heard a few gunshots heading his way and ducked in the saddle. Then a few orders were barked and two motors started to chase him.  
He quickly got his phone out of his pocked and called Tommy.

~

In the car they heard a few gunshots, then a few orders and quickly after Tommys phone started ringing. It was Sebastian and he quickly picked up: “What’s going on, man!” He yelled.  
Through the phone came Sebastians labored breath. “I cracked the lock and then they wanted to kill me. Two are casing me right now. I can hold them of, but they can get into the house. Go there, fast!” He said.

Then they could heard a gunshot, a “Scheisse” and the sound of a phone being dropped. Tommys eyes widened. “He’s in trouble. We have to help him! He can’t out-ride veteran bikers!” He yelled.  
Eva shook her head and said: “As much as I want to agree with you, there are people that we have to help. He knew what he was getting into and the moment we’re done you can go after him.”  
There was a conflict in Tommys eyes. “Fine, hurry up. Let’s get this show on the road.”

They called in the backup team and made it to the house. They quickly handcuffed the bikers and left the family for the medics to look over. The moment the last biker was in cuffs Tommy was out the door. As he passed Eva heard him say: “Dammit Sebastian. You can’t die when I just promised to confess.”  
He got into a car and sped away in the direction he knew the bikers gone. He was silently praying for a miracle.

~

Sebastian was fumbling with his phone, he had told Tommy the most important stuff, but he needed it to call about his location. “Scheisse.” He said as he watched the phone disappear after a gunshot had sacred him.

He was now fully concentrating on the road ahead. He didn’t know the terrain, but he was familiar with the bike. The bike in question gave him a huge advantage as he sped through the forest-y terrain. He still heard the man behind them, but their voices sounded distant and they weren’t close enough to shoot at him or at least they didn’t have a good shot on him.  
It was scary to not be able to fight back and Sebastian realized that any mistakes could be fatal. 

He was so grateful for the fact that he was good at this, if his lie had been correct he would’ve been dead. He promised to himself that if he got out alive he would just tell Tommy the truth about his feelings and if he didn’t feel the same and it would make things awkward, so be it. Sebastian was great at being awkward.

He turned around another corner and got onto an open road. If they found him here he would be an easy target. Some more German swears left his lips. Then he saw a lifter on the side of the road. He screeched to a halt and said: “I’m the police and I need your phone.”  
The young guy just raised his eyebrow and said: “Yeah and I’m the prince.”  
Sebastian sighed: “I’m being chased by an angry biker gang. Give me your phone and hide. I will make sure you get it back.” He used his authority voice, at least that’s what Tommy called it. The lifter guy seemed shocked and handed over his phone, after which he disappeared into the forest.

Sebastian quickly drove of and dialed a number he knew by heart. The phone rang and then was picked up: “This is Tommy and this better be important. I’m trying to find my friend.”  
“It’s me. Tommy, it’s me. Sebastian. I don’t where I am, but I think I shook them of.” Sebastian said.  
He had just finished when he heard two engines behind him. “Never mind, they found me. If they get any closer I’m going to get shot.”  
“No, you don’t. Do you have any way to keep talking to me and keep on driving?” Tommy asked.  
“Yeah, wait a sec. I’ll put the top of the phone in my helmet.” Sebastian answered. 

Tommy could hear some rumbling and the Sebastian again: “I’m going to swerve of the road into the forest again. It worked last time and I think it could work again. In the meantime I’m going to tell you how to find and track me. Then you can send someone to cut them of. Say when you’re ready and where I have to go in order for it to work.”  
Now it was Sebastian who could hear someone moving, before Tommy was there again: “I’m ready. Go.”

Sebastian quickly explained and soon Tommy said: “OK, I’ve found a place where we can block the road. It’s near a small path coming out the forest. Go left in a few meters and then straight ahead. There will be a team waiting to let you through and arrest the others. You got that?”   
“Yeah.” Sebastian said, “Going left. I can hear them. They’re close enough to follow me into the trap.”  
“I hope they’re not close enough to hit you.” Tommy remarked.  
That made Sebastian chuckle. He was out of the forest and, there it was.   
Only if you knew you would notice. Sebastian swerved around the blockade and skidded to a halt. Soon the two man behind them were in cuffs.

From one of the vans Tommy appeared. He stood next to Sebastian who was still sitting on the dirt bike. The two bikers were being escorted past them and Tommy couldn’t help but remark: “Kind of shitty bikers, if they get out-ridden by a rookie who has only ridden once before.”  
That made one of the man turn. He said: “I don’t know what he told you and I don’t care that you think I’m a shitty biker, but if there’s one thing I can is recognized good driving and I can tell you that’s not a rookie. Some of that was pro level.”

And then he was being led away. Tommy raised an eyebrow and turned to Sebastian, who blushed and turned away. “Want to tell me what that was about?”  
“Well, when I said I hadn’t driven that much I kind of... lied.” Sebastian said and rubbed the back of his head.  
“Why would you lie about that. It would only have eased my nerves, if I had known you knew how to get away from them.” Tommy said.  
“Yeah, but that also would’ve meant I had to tell you guys why I had driven so many times on a dirt bike and I already have enough shit in my record.” Sebastian admitted.  
“Enough shit on you’re record? Damn Sebastian, what did you do?” Tommy said.

“To be frank, I drove in, sometimes, illegal dirt bike races to get money for my study. My parent told me when I was 18 that I was an adult and that I had to care for myself. They thought they had cared for me long enough.” Sebastian said coldly, trying to get this over with as soon as possible.  
“Wow, “ Tommy said, “and I thought my family was strange and cruel.”  
“I get it though. We were never rich and a kid wasn’t something they’d accounted for. They couldn’t afford me. I was impressed they kept me that long, to be honest.” Sebastian told him.  
“Yeah, but still. If I were them, I would keep someone as wonderful and talented as you as close to me as possible.” Tommy said.  
“Oh, alert the news, that sounded like a compliment.” Sebastian joked.

Tommy pushed him playfully. “Oh shove it man. I’m trying to tell you something here.” he said.  
That piqued Sebastians interest and he asked: “What is it?”  
“Don’t laugh. Promise.” Tommy said.  
“I won’t. Pinky promise.” Sebastian said and held out his pinky.  
Tommy locked his pinky in Sebastians and took a deep breath. Then he continued: “I really like you. In like a non platonic way. As in like, like like. Wow, that was really middle school. Like like. Like, who does that?”

He would’ve gone on and on if Sebastian hadn’t cut him of with a kiss. Tommy made a funny hmmpff sound, but quickly melted into it. When they broke apart they were out of breath, but they were smiling at each other and it was good. Tommy whispered: “Now I can probably tell you how hot you look on that bike. Cause it’s killing me.”  
That made Sebastian smirk as he said: “I’ll add that the the pro-list for buying my own one again.”  
Then they just leaned into one another as they waited for the team to come get them. It was their own little bubble of peace, quiet and just simple happiness.


End file.
